


Defying the Ability of a Heart's Armor

by Vert_knows_she_has_bigger_breasts_BOIING



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vert_knows_she_has_bigger_breasts_BOIING/pseuds/Vert_knows_she_has_bigger_breasts_BOIING
Summary: Natsu and Lucy catch up but of course there's dangerous traps the two have to escape from.





	Defying the Ability of a Heart's Armor

**Author's Note:**

> I don not own Fairy Tail. This is a birthday gift for Goldendaydna on Tumbler, love ya <3! I might be a bit messy as I did it all in one day. Thanks for reading!

"This is unbelievable! We have to take back number one," Natsu screams flames coming out of his mouth with how fired up he is after hearing they're the joke of Fiore from Jason.

Lucy hits him over the head, "Knock it off! You're not mad with, Jason. He's the one who got me a job." Smiling apologetically at the blonde with Happy chirping aye in the background.

Happy covers his mouth with a paw, "Probably the best job you've ever had putting your body on display all sexy like."

"Hm?" Natsu looks at Happy crossing his arms in front of his chest, "What's new with that? Lucy does it all the time, she doesn't leave much to the imagination." Laughing the red head ignores the blonde's protests. "Remember the one time she went around naked in public because of the invisibility potion?"

"Aye. People bumped into her, isn't that basically feeling her up?" The blue cat tries to find the answer with the wizard.

"Ah, don't bring that up!" Lucy jumps pushing the two boys into an alley as Jason explodes.

"Cooooool! This is a scoop lingerie model Lucy Heartfilia loves her fans so much she puts on a show. Sounds like a coooool angle," whipping out a notepad and furiously scribbling the idea down. Looking back up the reporter finds the trio disappeared.

Lucy feels out of breath but she knows she'll get in shape with her comrades causing commotions. Lifting her hands off of her knees to see the dragon slayer eyeing food, his nose twitching as turkey leg aroma attacks him while fish attack Happy.

"Let's go over there," pointing briefly before dragging the blonde with him. "I haven't really gotten a chance to catch up with you, so why not eat while we do it?"

Lucy laughs, "I'm pretty sure you haven't changed much." Getting in line and pulling out her wallet as she's sure Natsu didn't think to save money for future expenses, coming to the capital by foot.

At the front the mage starts pointing, "I want six of regular turkey, nine of barbeque turkey, five of the roasted potatoes than twenty of those hell peppers." Declaring the last with a grin his eyes glowing, spicy and savory's his favorite combination.

"Think with your wallet, not your head," Lucy scolds elbowing the glutton in the side. "Half the order please and thank you," handing the money to the cashier.

"But I was ordering for you too. I mean sometimes you make me sweat you'll out eat me," Natsu protests moving to where they'd pick up their food.

"I don't eat that much," Lucy simply states being cut off by an employee at the restaurant. 

"You two seem like such a cute couple," cupping a hand around her cheek eyeing them wistfully. "Wish I had something like that."

Lucy blushes stuttering out a thank you adding for the food when she starts to hear Happy snicker. Sitting on one of the emptied wine barrels that function as the tables and the seats. Placing her food in her lap otherwise, it'd be kidnapped into one of the male's stomachs.

"You're working with Jason and have been right?" Natsu gets over the turkey leg stuffed in his mouth.

"I have a job as a reporter. I write articles for him. We chat a lot and sometimes will make friendly bets on what we think will happen," Lucy explains moving her hand continuing when the two nod their heads.

"When you modeled it was for clothes. Do you have a catalog? I have to buy new stuff as my house got robbed when we were in Fairy Sphere."

The celestial mage drops her food, jaw dropping to her lap then crushing the barrel she sat on from sheer force.

Happy swooped grabbing the meat before it hits the ground.

The blonde's not sure where to look as her head spins, shaking her head no. Debating if the image her mind conjured should be talked about. ‘I mean Natsu doesn't have boobs… would he use Happy as stuffing?!' Blushing more as she hides her face with her hands. "I don't think the clothes will fit you," the blonde mumbles out the words in a whisper.

"What did you say?" Natsu leans forward, tilting his head to the side to try and hear her better.

Lucy moves her lips, almost mouthing the words with how quiet she is. ‘Why does he insist I have to say it again?! Isn't a dragon slayer's hearing better than most?!!?'

The dragon slayer glances to Happy, "Did you hear her?" Receiving a no Natsu gets off the barrel onto the ground leaning close to Lucy. "Repeat it one last time?"

Lucy jumps, letting out an eep of surprise. Natsu's hovering over her, basically pinning her to the ground. The blonde's fist moves on reaction hitting the redhead in the chin followed with a slap combo. Dashing away with her head down, dust turning in her wake.

"What was that for?"Natsu asks, rubbing his face with a hand feeling the heat coming off the skin from the injury. Watching Lucy's retreating form than getting distracted by Happy.

"I think Lucy's being a undere."

Lucy only stops when she's out of breath, falling to the ground in a heap. On all four she catches her breath in an alley. Getting back the ability to think the blonde repeatedly slams her head into the brick wall. ‘Why'd you think that? What happens if he finds out you like him?! It could make him leave if it gets awkward and he doesn't want to be partners any longer.' Feeling the tears welling up the mage summons Plue to cuddle and calm herself down.

It takes a few hours but Plue reminds Lucy how Fairytail's a guild, touching the tattoo on the blonde's hand, they'd always be together through thick and thin. Lucy stands, letting Pule go from her grasp so he can walk next to her.

‘I got far from my house,' sighing the blonde navigates back home. Unlocking the door she releases Plue from his summoning. Kicking off her shoes at the door she puts her keys on her desk. Going to her dresser to find something to sleep in.

Pulling open the first of her draws the blonde's reminded of the incident earlier today. She had gotten free samples with her modeling gig and it helped save money so she kept them. Wrapping her fingers under the straps Lucy lifts the bra up to inspect it. ‘Reminds me of how I liked the pretty blue. Been a while since I slept in them too. Guess I can do it.' Having decided Lucy blushes then recovers removing her clothes.

Standing in front of the full body mirror she has hanging on one of the walls in her room. Lucy twists looking at the back, pulling her hair out of the way onto her shoulder.

"Hey, Natsu, Lucy's back," Happy chirps rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The blue cat lifts his head off the pillow looking at Natsu who's still asleep, reaching over to wake up his friend.

Lucy stares in horror, eyes widening to take in the terrifying scene before her about to get worse. Both arms out stretched the blonde grabs Happy fingers covering his mouth. Lucy pulls the exceed to her chest making him disappear into her cleavage. "Don't Happy," begging in a whisper Lucy looks at the exceed.

"Happy…" Natsu mumbles in his sleep reaching a hand to search for his friend.

Lucy breathes a sigh of relief closing her eyes as she bows her head. ‘Natsu's not waking up. I should change when I have the time to.' The blonde opens her eyes to catch a glimpse of an arm grabbing her own and pulling her onto the bed.

"Got you…" Natsu breaths out sleep talking, an arm wrapped around Lucy holding her close to him.

Lucy's still - very still. Not breathing and staring at the chest her eyes are inches away from. ‘Of course, he'd do something like this and not realize he's doing it.' Moving her head to survey the chance of escape. The blonde's blushing but not overloaded, hanging on by the thin thread Natsu's asleep and he doesn't have to find out about this.

It's then her chances go down more. The celestial mage boobs start moving on their own accord. ‘Ah no! Stop that!' Lucy screams internally, moving her arms to prevent the movement and the effect of waking up the dragon slayer.

Happy struggles more, opening his wings. ‘It's really hard to breath.' Finally, getting free the blue cat yells, "Yeah! I'm free of the booby trap." The cat shouts right into Natsu's ear.

Natsu pops his eye open, locking them with Lucy. "Oh hey, those are the clothes from the catalog right?"

"No! Don't look!" Lucy yells grabbing the blanket she can pull from under Natsu's heavy body to cover herself. It's not much so the blonde uses Happy too, turning her back to the dragon slayer.

"Yeah Lucy you were right those clothes wouldn't fit me. I really do like the color, it matches and looks nice on you," Natsu grins at the girl.

"Out of my house. We've already talked about this bad habit of yours," Lucy bellows kicking the wizard out of the bed. With a hand holding the sheets in place, she drags them off the bed escorting Natsu out.

The door slamming and the yelling catches the neighbor's attention peeking out the doors Natsu only laughs. "Yeah, good old Lucy hasn't changed a bit."


End file.
